The Secret Mission of Terra Markov
by RosalieCullen93
Summary: Post-Things Change. Terra has returned and been given one last chance by Robin. She must complete a secret mission as a spy, assuming a new identity. No one, not even Beastboy, can know who she is lest she blows her cover. But when Beastboy comes back into her life can she handle the strain?
1. Chapter 1

Terra walked away quickly from Beastboy, the man she loved, with tears in her eyes. He walked away. Good. Being away from her would protect him. She had so deeply wanted to embrace him, hold him tight and assure him that she still loved him. She would always love him. But, telling him who she really was would put him in danger. She had vowed to never again hurt someone that she loved. At the end of the school day she met up with her leader ,as always, in an abandoned alley. He looked like he'd been in a fight recently, his clothes were torn and he had a bruise on his cheek.

"What happened?" She asked alarmed.

"Some kind of monster attacked us." He said, then, "Does anyone suspect?"  
"They don't suspect a thing, Robin. Beastboy saw me."  
"What did you tell him?"  
"That he had the wrong girl."  
"Good work, Terra."

She nodded then handed Robin the documents. He put them in his briefcase where he kept all such important documents.

"What's Slade planning?"  
"I'm not sure yet." She wiped her eyes and noticed her mascara was running.

Robin raised an eyebrow then handed her a napkin. She used it to wipe away the tears in her eyes.

"I know this is hard for you, Terra."  
"I miss him so much. I miss everyone…but especially him."  
"It'll be over soon, I swear."

Terra nodded. It'd been six months since her return. She'd sought out Robin, begged for his forgiveness while on her knees. If he'd asked, she'd have plunged a knife in her heart to atone for the sins she'd committed. He'd had a better idea. He'd noted what a good spy she was. So, he'd given her a mission. When she completed it she'd be allowed to rejoin the Titans, if she so chose. For the mission, she'd be deep undercover. No one could know who she was. Even if Beastboy knew it would compromise the entire mission. Slade knowing about her return would be unavoidable given the nature of her mission; however a few minutes of her talking to him had convinced even him that she was completely amnesiac. According to Robin she was the best liar he'd ever met. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Robin, could you ask Beastboy something for me?"  
"What?"  
"Ask him if he still loves me."

"I already know the answer to that. He loves you."

Robin walked away. Terra returned home. She did her homework, watched TV for a bit, realized she'd watched five hours of the animal channel (what was _wrong _with her?) and it was now her bedtime. She turned off her TV and headed to bed. That night, he visited her as he always did. In her dreams she could have what she couldn't in real life. In her dreams, Beastboy held her close to himself and whispered in her ear that he loved and forgave her. In her dreams, she was at peace in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Terra was half-expecting Beastboy to be there when she left school so she wasn't surprised to see him, waiting for her on the sidewalk.

"Hi." He said. She looked around nervously.

"Let's go somewhere private." She told him. Why hadn't Robin told him to back off? She didn't want to compromise her mission! They found a place in a stretch of woods. She was a bit surprised that he allowed what could've been a total stranger to lead him into the woods, but the beast part of him made him comfortable in the woods. And she'd grown up in a country that was sixty percent forest so she was comfortable with it as well.

"Beastboy…" She faltered then drew him close. He melted in her arms, close to tears.

"It is me, but you can't tell anyone. If anyone asks, I'm dead."  
"Terra, Terra why?"

He was crying. He was gushing tears, his body wracked with sobs.

"I can't let you go!" He choked out. "I've tried and I've tried and I can't!"

"You have to try. If you love me you'll pretend I'm dead."  
"Why?"

"Do you trust me?"

She winced as she recalled the last time she'd asked him that question. No, he shouldn't trust her. The irony wasn't lost on him. He began laughing like a madman.

"Alright, don't trust me."  
"I don't." He admitted. "But, I still love you, alright?! I can't stop loving you!"  
"I love you too, Beastboy. I love you so much that I'm going to let you go." She wiped away his tears. He took out a communicator. It was her old one.

"This belongs to you." He said. She took it.

"If you ever need me, call me."  
She pocketed it. "Thank you." Robin had given her a communicator too, but she took her old one back anyway. She knew that it meant something to him.

"And, your butterfly clip." He handed it to her.  
_Seriously?! Oh my God, I looked everywhere for that! _Her brother had given it to her on her twelfth birthday. She knew, though, that she wouldn't be able to take it. Anything from her old life might compromise the mission. She'd even changed the part of her hair and started wearing thick mascara. She'd never worn make-up before, she felt like it obscured her natural beauty. Now, she slathered it on every morning for the sake of pretending to be someone else.

"Keep it for me. Keep it for when I return to the Titans."

His eyes lit up. "You're coming back?"  
"Yes. I just…need to do some things first. I'll be back soon."

He kissed her. She held him and kissed him again and again, almost losing herself. She pushed him back when she remembered she was supposed to be somewhere.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go." She said, running out of the woods and leaving behind an incredibly confused Beastboy.

…

"And then she just ran off!" Beastboy complained to his team leader.

"Huh." Robin responded, secretly cursing Terra's absolute lack of self-control when it came to the pointy eared shapeshifter.

"Maybe she really had something important to do." _Like go blow her cover to someone else. _Still, Robin could forgive her for this slip in judgment. It was just Beastboy. Beastboy didn't know anyone at the school. If someone saw them hanging out at the school they wouldn't automatically think it was odd that the Terra lookalike was hanging out with Terra's old team mate. They wouldn't put two and two together. Yet, Robin would really rather not risk it. "I think you should leave her alone. Obviously this girl wants nothing to do with you."  
"Dude, she was making out with me!"  
"Who made out with Beastboy?" Raven asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Terra did!"

"Recently?" Raven asked, a hint of surprise seeping into her voice. "You sure it's her?"  
"She told me so!"

"Well, be careful." Raven cautioned. "Don't let her hurt you again."

She took out a tea bag while Beastboy fumed.

"She won't hurt me again."  
Raven shrugged. "Just be careful, alright? I don't really care." That was a lie, she cared more than she let on. She took the tea and sat at the table.

"Well, I'm going to figure out what's going on!" Beastboy vowed.

"Don't." Robin said firmly. "Leave her alone."

Robin said it in a fierce tone of voice that Beastboy had never heard before. Even Raven looked up.

Beastboy was silenced, stunned.

_He knows what's going on_. Raven realized. _Robin, what the hell are you and Terra up to?_

…

Terra, at that moment, was up to stealing files from her school's computer. Under Slade's not-so-gentle wing she had become a master hacker. Robin had become suspicious of the school after noticing that all of Slade's lairs were located near it. It was the strangest thing. Terra would never have noticed it, no one would have. But Robin, being Robin, had found one of Slade's old lairs and followed it. It had led him straight to the school. Terra's mission was to find out what Slade was up to or if he was involved at the school. Terra had discovered that he was. Terra discovered lots of things about her former master. Of course, she knew what he looked like without his mask. Curiosity had gotten the best of her and she'd asked Slade to see his face. He'd grumbled, but consented to the request. He was rather handsome. Her blood had ran cold when she'd started her mission by enrolling at the school and discovered he was the principal.

"Terra?" He'd asked, stunned. She hadn't even flinched, putting on the emotionless mask she wore to hide the turmoil within her.

"Who's Terra?" She'd asked. He'd stared at her strangely for a few minutes, then accepted that she was either a different girl, playing dumb or amnesiac. Beastboy alone saw through her mask. She'd begun sneaking into the school at night, bypassing the security and hacking. She'd become an expert at bypassing school security. The files she'd discovered had shocked and confused her. Some of the students were being experimented on. Ten of them were being transformed into soldiers with plans for more.

Slade was raising an army.

She downloaded more files then printed them out. She could've emailed them to Robin, but he was convinced that they could be intercepted.

_Security at this school sucks, _Terra thought as she collected the files.

"In school after hours my dear? Doing extra homework, I presume?" She froze and turned around. Slade was standing behind her. Terra raised her hand and the ground lifted up. Slade leaped up and brought his staff down hard on Terra's shoulder. Terra cursed, fell on her knees, then thrusted out her hand. Her eyes glowed yellow and a rock lifted up beneath her feet, knocking Slade away. Documents firmly in hand the blonde geomancer directed her rock through a widow.

…

Terra was certain that her shoulder was broken. She clutched the documents. She had to get them to Robin. This was her last chance. She'd already screwed it up by somehow tipping Slade off to her identity, but maybe some good could come from this debacle. She had to get the documents to Robin. Had to…the world went black just as the rock landed near Titan's Tower.


	3. Chapter 3

When Terra awoke from sleep she expected to be greeted by either a chorus of angels or the roaring flames of Hell. After all she was certain she was dead after Slade's attack and she wasn't sure if she was good enough for Heaven or evil enough for Hell. She frankly hoped God would let her rest beneath the earth that she was always a part of anyway. What she did not expect was her former teammate and rival Raven to be chanting over her. Her shoulder was in a cast.

"Raven?"  
Raven continued chanting. She finally stopped after a few minutes.

"We managed to retrieve the documents. Do not move your arm. Your shoulder was broken. I managed to repair most of the damage, but you're going to be out of commission for a while." Raven said.

Terra sat up. "Remember when I called you a witch? I've never been more grateful for your witchcraft."  
"It's not witchcraft. At least not the kind you're thinking of."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Terra asked a bit annoyed.

"Because I know you." Raven said. "Turning against Slade took guts. Now spying on him and stealing documents from him is a special kind of bravery or maybe idiocy. I haven't decided yet."

"I'm not sure myself." She paused. "Does this mean I'm back on the team? Did Robin say?"  
"No, he didn't." Raven answered.

"Would you accept me again?"  
"Terra, I never accepted you." Raven said. "On the other hand Beastboy's about to go crazy wanting to see you again. So is Star. Cyborg isn't showing it, but he's really happy."

"And you?" Terra asked.

Raven sighed. "You're unstable and not worthy of my trust. However, you're performance on this particular mission was excellent."  
Terra decided that was the closest to a compliment Raven would ever come to giving her. "Thanks. I guess."  
"If you ever hurt my friends again-especially Beastboy- I will tear out your soul and cast it into my father's realm where he will torment you for all eternity."  
"And your father is…"  
"Satan."

"Oh. My dad works for him."  
Raven's lips twitched in what Terra thought might have been a repressed grin. Robin strode in.

_Moment of truth. _Terra thought.

"So, how'd I do?" Terra asked.

"You accomplished your objective." Robin said. "Good work."

"Thanks." Terra laid back down. "So, Slade is building an army of super soldiers."  
"He's only managed to get to the experimental stage." Robin said.

"And there's no way I'll be able to gain his trust a third time. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me, fool me three times I might be a dumbass. Even I'm not that good of a liar."

"And Slade is no dumbass." Robin commented. "What we do now is make a plan to break into Slade's headquarters and steal the super soldier serum. So far he's only made one batch. Since Terra needs time to recover we move out two days from now. We discussed it while you were out, Terra. Do you agree to the plan?  
"Does this make me a Titan again?" Terra asked.

Robin nodded.

"I…Yes. But there's something I really need to say. Just get everyone together, alright?"  
Terra stood up and walked from the infirmary. The other Titans were gathered in the living room. Both Starfire and Beastboy rushed to hug her. She let them and embraced them both.

"Guys, there's something I need to say to everyone."

Beastboy and Starfire backed off. Terra sighed.

"I'm sorry. The things I did and said were inexcusable. If you all hate me…if you want to kick me out and never see my face again I understand. I hate me too."  
"Terra…" Beastboy started.

"But all I ask for is a chance. A third chance I know. Please, accept me back. But if you don't want me I'll walk out right now."  
The Titans exchanged glances.

"I'll go along with everyone else's decision." Raven said.

"Terra I still love you." Beastboy said.

"I still think of you as a friend." Starfire told her.

"So do I. We all make mistakes." Cyborg agreed.

"Terra you proved yourself with this mission. You've already atoned twice with this mission and the sacrifice you made. I accept that." Robin said.

Terra sighed with relief. "Thank you. You…you guys are great, the best friends I ever had." She teared up. Beastboy hugged her. She hugged him back and they held onto each other.

"I love you Beastboy. Always will and always have."  
"So do I, Terra." He told her, kissing her deeply.

"Hug of the group!" Declared Starfire in her mangled English. Terra translated and had time to prepare herself for Starfire's bone-crushing hug, then Robin, Beastboy's and Cyborg's. Raven rolled her eyes, but even she joined in.

"Don't fuck this up." She growled to Terra.

"I won't. I promise."

They all broke apart.

"Now that all the mushy stuff is out of the way, we need to do some serious thinking about how we can infiltrate Slade's lair." Cyborg said.

"Terra has been in and out of Slade's lair several times. She might be able to help us." Robin informed them. Terra suddenly felt uncomfortable as suddenly all eyes were on her.

"Well, Robin's probably told you about the school I infiltrated. Basically it leads straight to Slade's lair through a tunnel deep within the earth. I was able to seek it out with my powers which have evolved considerably by the way. I also know the security codes."  
Raven bit her lip to keep from asking the question on her mind. _How can we trust you? How do we know you're not leading us straight into a trap?_ She trusted Robin and Robin trusted Terra. That was enough for her to fall in line like the good soldier she was. Terra had proven herself again and again, but Raven could not so easily forget her betrayal.

_And if she betrays us again…_

_Will you really send her to my domain? _Trigon asked her from the depths of his seat in Hell.

_Well, Father's Day is coming up._ Raven replied.

_You've never done anything for me before…_

Raven closed the connection before Trigon could scold her about what a terrible daughter she was and realized she'd tuned out to what Robin was saying. Luckily Robin always summed up these meetings.

"Two days from now we will go to the school and find the tunnels. Then we will find Slade's lair and get the serum. Agreed?" Robin asked. They all nodded. It was getting late so they said good night to each other and headed off to their bedrooms. Terra gawked as she noticed Starfire take Robin's hand and then head off with him towards his bedroom.

"C'mon Terra, that can't surprise you too much." Cyborg said. "They hooked up last year in Tokyo."

Terra thought back to all the interactions she'd seen between Robin and Starfire. "Yeah, I should've seen that one coming."

Beastboy took Terra's arm. He blushed. "W-would you mind if I showed you to your room?"

"Not at all." She said, smiling at him. They walked in silence. Beastboy led her to her room, not letting go of her arm. She didn't want him to. They paused at the doorway.

"I don't deserve you, Beastboy." She told him. "I can't tell you how sorry-"

"Terra, that's enough. You've apologized. I forgive you. I hope you can forgive yourself."

"When did you get so wise?" Terra asked him.

"After you. You taught me so much Terra." He held her hands in his. "You helped me grow. You taught me to love."

They kissed passionately, intensely. She tasted like the freshness of the earth; he tasted like the musk of the wild animals that walked upon it. Both were of nature, attuned to the wild world and all the desires and instincts that come with it. She wrapped her arms around him and drug him into her bedroom. He knocked her onto the bed.

"I have waited way too long for this." He said.

"Stop talking." She ordered as she kissed his neck. He moaned in pleasure.

(A/N-And I'll end it there to keep the T rating. I don't know if Raven and Trigon mentally talk, but I thought it was an amusing concept.)


End file.
